Behind the morphs
by WB33
Summary: Interviews with all main charecters
1. Tobias

Disclaimer-I own nothing except a comp and dsl.  
  
  
Hello lonely people!!!!!I own all!!!This is basicly an interview with all the main charectors of the animorph series.Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Tobias  
  
  
So Tobias,what did you think of the animorph series?  
  
Tobias-Well I think I would have rather been a human then a hawk,but since AppleGate was paying me extra......  
  
She was?  
  
Tobias-Oh yeah!!!!About five dollars more then the others.  
  
How much did she pay you totel?  
  
Tobias-About five dollars.  
  
I never knew she was so cheap.........  
  
Tobias-Well anyway.....  
  
Right....Anyway,what was your favorite book?  
  
Tobias-Well,I really liked the one where I got to do more then be a hawk......  
  
Which was......?  
  
Tobias-Number 13  
  
Do you have a life more then being a hawk?  
  
Tobias-Yes I do and it involes stuff I can't say because you made this fanfic rated G.....  
  
Well sorry......  
Next question.....Now that the series has ended,where do you think you will go?  
  
Tobias-I think Ill leave town and become human forever.  
  
I ment in real life  
  
Tobias-I have no real life dude....  
  
I just asked you and you said you did  
  
Tobias-Then I was lieing dude.....  
  
Please stop sounding like a hippie  
  
But it's so fun.....  
  
NO HIPPIEING!!!  
  
Tobias-Oh.Remember that #3 Megamorphs?I turned into a hawk!!!!  
  
You are a hawk dude......  
  
Tobias-Well god dude,don't rub it in....  
  
O well sorry.....  
  
Tobias-Can I leave now?  
  
NO YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE!!!!  
  
*Tobias leaves*  
  
Damn I suck with this........  
  
Marco-I don't think you suck  
  
Get the hell out dude your not helping....  
  
*Marco leaves*  
  
I feel sad..... 


	2. Ax

Chapter 2-Ax  
  
  
  
Hello people!!!!Yet again I shall continue!!!  
  
So how do you like after the war earth?  
  
Ax-I would'nt know since I'm sopossed to be captured by "THE ONE"  
  
I see......  
Should I let you get back to that?  
  
Ax-I'd rather you not....  
  
Well anyway....What do you like most about earth?  
  
Ax-Food....  
  
What is your favorite book?  
  
Ax-Number 29  
  
BUT YOUWERE INFESTED BY A YEERK!!!  
  
Ax-Ya but I did'nt have to go on a mission,and I got to be babyed...  
  
Wimp.  
  
Ax-I'm not a wimp,Just couregly challenged.  
  
That's not even a word dude.....  
  
Ax-IT IS NOW !@#$  
  
Dang I like rated G fanfics don't you?  
  
Ax-The next one better be a rated R fanfic you !@#$%^& #@!  
  
Or else what?  
  
Ax-Or eles Ill mess you up bad!!!  
  
Where the !@#$ did you learn how to cuss?  
  
Ax-From Marco..  
  
I guess so.....  
  
Ax-Go to !@#$ now !@#$%  
  
Naw  
  
Ax-Okay  
  
So what did you think about the end of the book?  
  
Ax-I was kinda busy with "THE ONE"...  
  
I see......  
  
Ax-I plan to Morph into a Superman morph now  
  
Where the hell did you get a superman morph?  
  
Ax-I have no clue  
  
I see.....  
  
Ax-I see better then you #$%  
  
Liar  
  
Ax-Really I do!!!  
  
Thief!  
  
Ax-What the fuck are you talking about dude?  
  
Where does Marco learn how to cuss?  
  
In your ass mother !@#$%^  
  
I SEE  
  
Not again....  
  
NOOOOOOOO.....  
  
He left....  
  
Ax-No I didn't...  
  
Liar  
  
Ax-Shut the hell up Auther!!  
  
YES MAMN!!!!  
  
Ax-Exuse me?  
  
What?  
  
Ax-Did you just call me a female?  
  
No  
  
Ax-Liar....  
  
Yep  
  
Ax-Oh.Okay  
  
Ready to go away?  
  
Ax-Not really....  
  
Well too bad!!*forces Ax away*  
  
Marco-Your kinda mean to us animorphs dude.  
  
HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY STORY AGAIN?  
  
I like you*starts to touch him*  
  
GET AWAY from me fag!!!   
  
*runs away*  
  
Next time.....Will Our auther escape the fag marco?Find out next time.... 


	3. Rachel

Rachel  
  
  
  
  
Once again I excaped from him......Oh hi there...  
  
Today why don't we have a quickie before Marco finds me...  
  
Rachel,how did you like the series?  
  
Rachel-Except for the fact that I got killed off,I liked it okay.  
  
I see....  
  
What was your favorite book?  
  
Rachel-The one where I said,"Lets do it!!"  
  
Okay.......that explains a lot to me  
  
Rachel-It better....*shakes fist at him*  
  
Anyway,Don't you love being dead?  
  
Rachel-No I really don't  
  
Oh  
  
Rachel-The only part I like is playing poker  
  
POKER?  
  
Rachel-Yeah poker,You got a prob with that?*shakes fist again*  
  
Errrrr no not really...  
  
Rachel-Good  
  
So what did you do with david in #48?  
  
Rachel-I can't tell you because of contract  
  
But your dead....  
  
Rachel-Welll if you put it that way.....I killed him  
  
Why?  
  
Rachel-YOU ASK ME WHY????*MORPHS INTO SUPER RACHEL  
  
No I don't  
  
Rachel-Good....Very good......*starts cleaning claws*  
  
How'd your claws get so dirty?  
  
Rachel-*gives him an evil grin*Do you really wanna know?  
  
Noooooooo not really  
  
Rachel-good  
  
So what were you think when you were on the blade ship?  
  
Rachel-Which book?  
  
Number 5  
  
Rachell-I was thinking that Maybe if I took a cab the next day,I could make it to both the sale at the mall,and the sale in the woods  
  
The woods?  
  
Rachel-Megamorph#1...duh  
  
Shut up women!!!  
  
Rachel-Exuse me?  
  
Nothing....nothing.....  
  
Rachel-That's what I thought  
  
So final question?  
  
Rachel-Hurry up,I'm in the mood for a poker game.....  
  
OK fine....what did you think as you were dieing?  
  
Rachel-I'm not sure since I was dead  
  
Okay go play poker!!!!!!!  
  
*Rachel leaves*  
  
*marco enters*  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!!!  
  
MARCO-??????WHAT???????  
  
YOU HEARD ME!!!!!  
  
*STARTS TO DEMORPH*  
  
What the hell????  
  
David-Oh hello.....  
  
I thought you were dead  
  
David-Says whos?  
  
Says Rachel  
  
David-That !@#$% is lieing then  
  
Listen I gotta run,next time interview?  
  
David-Sure.....  
  
Cya 


	4. David

David  
  
  
  
  
Finally got it done.....Behold!!!  
  
David-Yo fag,let's get this done dude  
  
Okay  
  
David-Did I say you could talk?  
  
No  
  
David-Oh ok  
  
*starts giggling*  
  
David-Awwwww shut up dude....  
  
No thanks  
  
David-Fine....  
  
Anyway where I?  
  
David-Disrespecting me.....  
  
Quite You!!!!!  
  
David-Yes sir...  
  
Now how did you like the series?  
  
David-Well I missed most of it due to the fact that I was a rat....  
  
Well that was your fault dude  
  
David-What would you have done?  
  
Been a lot nicer and humble  
  
David-Well....  
  
What was your favorite book?  
  
David-Numer 48 where I almost got rachel!!!!  
  
Notice the word:Almost  
  
David-Well next time ill get her good....  
  
What happened at the end of number 48?  
  
David-I don't really knowbecause the book ended there...  
  
Well what happened after the book ended?  
  
David-The preview for the next book began*duh*  
  
Well were you feeling groggy at the end?  
  
David-Well I was instead fealing hungry  
  
I see.....  
  
David-When I came in why did you call me a freak?  
  
Because Marco keeps coming in and trying to touch me  
  
David-I knew he was gay!!!!I know have proof!!  
  
O shut up nimwit  
  
David-Yes siiir!!  
  
Now,what do you think about...  
  
*marco walks in*  
  
GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY FREAK!!!!  
  
MARCO-NOOOOOO  
  
You better or else!!!  
  
Marco-Or else what?  
  
Or else Ill start singing!!!!  
  
Marco-*starts crying*Noooooo please don't sing!!!!I cant stand it!!!  
  
Are you dissing my singing?  
  
David-*clears throut* exuse me is this an interview or what?  
  
*stops stranglering Marco*Okay why not?  
  
Macro-So david,whats your favorite food?  
  
David-Piza crust  
  
Marco-how do you get pizza crust on an islannd...?  
  
David-Rachel never took me back to the island dumbass  
  
Marco-Duh  
  
Exuse me peaple,Im supposed to be interviewing david,not you fag  
  
Macro-Ill just sit here and watch then  
  
David-Fine by me....  
  
Okay then......  
  
David,Why did you kill that crow in book number 20?  
  
David-Because it was lookin' at me funny  
  
I see.....  
  
Marco-Really?I also thought you were blind.....  
  
Shut.Up.Or.Get.Out  
  
Marco-Yes.Mamn.  
  
*Sighs*Okay  
  
David,Why are you evil?  
  
David-I prefer the word:Emoionly challenge  
  
Marco-I prefer the word:Zena  
  
O god I cant stand this!!!*runs out*  
  
David-*follows*Hey get back here dude!!!  
  
Marco-*follows too*This is way better then playing with "THE ONE"  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
